New Age
by FNBhitobito
Summary: Robotnik is finally defeated, by Tails, but Tails becomes the next dictator over Mobius. Chapter 5 up!
1. The End of a Tyrant

New Age  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the concept and story, SEGA owns Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Robotnik. Everything else is owned by Archie Comics.  
  
Chapter One - The End of a Tyramt  
  
Robotnik's public execution was held on the day after Tails defeated Robotnik. Many people were surprised that it wasn't Sonic who defeated him. The Ancient Walkers were correct to say that the Chosen One was Tails. It was a humongous thing, unfortunately, all SWATbots were destroyed, meaning there were no derobotizations.  
  
Tails' final confrontation with Robotnik occured when Robotnik found and attacked Knothole after Robotropolis was leveled. Sonic was knocked cold, and Sally and the rest of the Freedom fighters were still journeying from the ruins of Robotropolis. The only witness to his victory was Knuckles, who was plastered on a tree by some guck.  
  
Tails had taken out Robotnik's hovercraft and fought valiantly against Metal Sonic and destroyed him, then slugged Robotnik over and over again until he was out cold. He tied the man to a nearby tree and spent an hour freeing Knuckles.   
  
The Freedom Fighters returned to Knothole thinking Robotnik escaped and was going to return only to see Sonic and Tails keeping an eye on the captive Robotnik. Sally assumed Sonic beat Robotnik and awarded him a medal, when Sonic gave Tails the medal.  
  
"Sonic?" wondered Sally. "Sal, it wasn't me. It was Tails." Sally's mouth hung open in astonishment. "WHAT?!" Knuckles walked up and confirmed the whole story on how Tails was the hero.  
  
The execution was finished by Sonic, who cast the final stone. Tails didn't attend the ceremony, he was too busy working in his hut. He had a thought on how he new nothing but war his entire life. He was simply putting components together at random and giving them function. He was awarded a Chaos Emerald for being the Hero of Mobius. He planned to use the emerald in this invention.  
  
Miles "Tails" Prower had been living a tragedy almost his whole life, born to Amadeus and Rosemary Prower, Tails was simply a little kid with two Tails. He was made fun of because of his Tails, until he taught himself to fly. By spinning his Tails like a helicopter rotor, Tails can take off and fly great distances.  
  
Then the Planetary Coup happened, Robotnik struck Tails' hometown and burned it to the ground, and Tails was seperated from his parents. Most believe they were killed by Robotnik, some think they were robotized. One thing was certain, though. Tails was an orphan.  
  
Wandering for days in the Great Plains, and then the Great Forest, he was found by Sonic, who had heard a report of SWATBots in the area. He took Tails home. He attached to Sonic instantly, as well as Princess Sally Acorn, who he simply called "Aunt Sally".  
  
Tails seemed to have developed a knack for machines, and had developed his own plane, the Tornado, that was fast enough to keep up with Sonic, and then the Tornado 2 was made during the Chaos Incedent. 


	2. The Invention

Chapter Two - The Invention  
  
Sonic was concerned, he had never heard such loud noises coming from Tails since he made a new engine for the Tornado. He knocked on the door to Tails' hut, the sound died down and Tails answered, holding a black box. "Hi Sonic!" Tails said cheerfully. "What in the world is that?" asked Sonic.  
  
"Oh? This? It's a new invention I'm working on that uses the energy of Chaos Emeralds. This is a power converter that I hope will one day replace those polluting power plants. See this little knob here?" He points to a very pointy looking protrusion on the side of the box. "This is a power transfer node, connects to this very thick wire." He holds up a very thick wire about the thickness of an arm.  
  
"This wire then splits out and spreads over a city, powering it. The plant would only be about the size of my hut." Tails said. He sets down the box and points to a fan the size of Sonic. "I hooked it up to that fan and it revolved very fast." Tails then picks up a plate, and Sonic saw extremely thinly sliced carrots. "It revolved so quickly that it cleanly sliced these carrots. I still am not sure how to implement that though."  
  
"Uhhh, OK, maybe a good new way to implement food slicing technology?" Sonic asked, jokingly. Tails gave him a look that seemed to say "Shut up." He smiled and set the box down. "Can I help you with something, Sonic?" Sonic waved him off and said "I just heard that noise, and I came to see what you were doing." Tails simply looked at him and said "I'll work on that, but for now, I'm gonna get me something to eat." He hid the box under his bed and left his hut.  
  
Sonic, meanwhile, got the box back and took a look at it, he saw the slot where the Chaos Emerald would go. "Strange. Where is his Choas Emerald?" After looking at it a little more, he put back under Tails' bed and sped out of the hut.  
  
Back at the mess hall, Sally was making a speech on the reconstruction of Mobotropolis. "...and we must remember that this city is ALL of ours, and I expect all of you to do your best to help rebuild..." Tails walked in, and the entire room erupted into applause to Tails, and Sally gave him a hug and a kiss, and declared Tails the "greatest hero in all of Mobius".  
  
A humongous cake was then brought in my Bunny and placed right in front of Tails, and he was given the honor of cutting the first piece. Tails did so. And was about to give the piece to Sally, when she told him he got to keep it.  
  
Later that night, something would occur that would change the lfe of every being on Mobius. 


	3. The Incedent

Chapter Three - The Incedent  
  
While everybody was gone to Robtropolis's ruins to assess the damage and how long it would take to rebuild, Tails was still in Knothole, working on his machine. He made a small change and placed the Chaos Emerald in and switched the machine on.  
  
The explosion totally demolished his hut and buried him under lots of debris. Laughter could be heard, demonic laughter, and Tails dug out and kept laughing, "Very funny, Sonic!" Laughing louder, Tails dug out his machine. "I better make sure I beat those other Mobians to the punch! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Grabbing the emerald and smashing the machine, Tails promptly set fire to all of Knothole, and flew off for Robotropolis.  
  
"Nicole, about how long will it take to rebuild Mobotropolis?" asked Sally, up in Robotropolis' Ruins. "THREE YEARS TO CLEAR DEBRIS, AND EIGHT YEARS TO REBUILD." Nicole responded. "Interesting." Suddenly Nicole beeped "LIFE FORM APPROACHING." she droned.   
  
"Which way?"  
  
"FROM THE SOUTH. WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO SCAN?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
After three seconds Nicole stated "SUBJECT IS KNOWN AS MILES "TAILS" PROWER, BUT THERE IS A LOT OF ENERGY INTERFERENCE SURROUNDING HIM." At this, Sonic's ears pricked up and he said "What kind of energy?"  
  
"CHAOS ENERGY IS SURROUNDING THE SUBJECT." Everyone was disturbed by this revelation. Sally blinked and put Nicole away. "How?" she wondered, "He only has one Chaos Emerald."  
  
Suddenly Sally and Sonic were blown over by an orange streak. When the stood up, they saw Tails there behind them, smirking. He was holding his Chaos emerald. "Well, hello, Sally." He then held up Nicole "Missing something?" He then squoze harder and harder until Nicole broke into several pieces. "One pest down." He said, then laughed.  
  
Sally walked up to Tails "What is wrong with you, why did you do that?" she asked. All of a sudden, she is grabbed by the neck by Tails. "Simply put, I hate all this order and peace." he replied, and then threw Sally across the area. He laughs and says "Maybe it would be more health for all of you if you surrender?" Sonic walked up to Tails, but stayed just out of reach and asked him "What happend to you? Why are you--oof!" He was nailed in the stomach and slammed into the ground by Tails "I told you, I hate order and peace, and you all make me sick!" 


	4. The Rise of the Followers

Chapter 4  
  
Rise of the Followers  
  
The incedent at Robotropolis was bad enough in Sally's mind, but once they returned to Knothole, she just got depressed. All of the buildings and huts were burned to the ground. Seeing what was left of the Freedom Fighters' world crushed both Sonic and Sally, they just couldn't believe what Tails had done, he had betrayed them all, saying that order was the thing he must crush.  
  
That night, the Freedom Fighters lit a bonfire in the middle of the village. Sally told every citizen to wright ten things that went wrong that year on a slip of paper to be thrown in the fire. Sonic worked for two hours on his list not because very little came to Sonic's mind, in the contrary, the problem was that too much had come to his mind. He was still terrified of Tails' rise to power. After completing his list, he sped off to the bonfire to throw his list in.  
  
The very next morning, in New Mobotropolis (as Tails called it), a large band of about five hundred were gathered at the New Square (a large cleared patch of ground by Tails again) to hear a message, not only had Robotnik finally been crushed, but a new leader was now in control of Mobius, and the leader was not of the House of Acorns. Tails arrived at the New Square. He began his speech:  
  
"Fellow Mobians, I come before you as a leader, not a ruler, to assist, not to dominate, and guarantee rights ta all who come into New Mobotropolis. However, there are those who oppose us, the terrorists known as the Freedom Fighters. They are vigilently apposed to a rise to a new world order.  
  
"Thus, I call upon you to become my new army, my new coalition, my new defensive keepers of the peace. I pray that you will take your place as defenders of New Mobotropolis!"  
  
Cheers raged from the crowd of Robians as they chanted Tails name and also the words "We are to defend!" Tails smiled and thought, Soon, Sonic, you will be crushed by the Followers.  
  
After the bonfire in Knothole, Sonic went for a run in the Great Forest, and as he was about to go out into a clearing, a flash occured, and there appeared the Ancient Walkers! "We have a word for you." Stated one of them. Sonic stopped and said, "I am listening."  
  
"One of our two premonitions have come to pass, Sonic, and two more will occur in your lifetime"  
  
"The Chosen One who walked among you will bring all Chaos Emeralds together, and then, young hedgehog, the Great Harmony. Beware, soldier, however, the harmony is not on the sid eof the rightous." another Walker stated. "I figured as much, seeing as Tails has gone a wee bit of the deep end, don't you think?" Sonic said.  
  
"Ah,but remember, ever since you've attained the billionth ring, you have tapped into the majority of your potential, but the Chosen One has barely scrathed the surface."  
  
Sonic was shocked, seeing as how that would mean that Tails was not just any dictator over Mobius, but one that could very well destroy the planet by the time he dies. "I... I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"That you shall, for you will not forget it." Stated another Ancient Walker, and then they Vanished, leaving an amazed hedgehog behind. 


	5. First Strike

Chapter Five  
  
First Strike  
  
That afternoon found the Freedom Fighters in the makeshift meeting center at the fire ground. Standing there in the center was a very fatigued Sally, who was thinking of what to say to them all. Suddenly she found the words, "I am sorry, everyone, for these events, and I wish that Tails was still with us, cheering us up, but unfortunatily, he has become our new problem." Sonic flinched at the last word, he was still perturbed by it all.  
  
In New Mobotropolis, a rebuilding was happening, with Tails lifting things much heavier than the Late Ivo Robotnik. He was appreached by a group of five Robians, the lead one introduced himself as "Spade" and proposed a secret service to Tails. "That would be safer for me, very well, you do that, but remember, you cannot tell ANYONE about my true objectives, understood?" Tails replied. Spade nodded.  
  
"About a week ago, I had an accident involving a Chaos Emerald and a device extracting energy from it. It is said the Chaos Emeralds have infinite energy, I plan toharvest it. But, in my rage, I smashed the device." Tails looked up. "I do not rule for the citixens, I rule to destroy, to raise chaos, and crush all my opposition. I hate order. And you are my Special Forces." You are my men, do you understand?" Tails said. "Indeed we do." said Spade. "Good. Here is your first mission..."  
  
In Knothole, Sally was overseeing the reconstruction of all the huts, and Sonic was nowhere to be seen. Recon reportssay that Tails is doing something special, involving the Robians. Sally just didn't like that idea. She was about to mention an idea for a mission when an explosion rocked Knothole, it was the most rebuilt building in Knothole, and it had been destroyed, by what looked to Sally like Robians. And there, standing amongst the debris, was Spade.  
  
Sally gasped, she could swear she could recognize him from somewhere. She just couldn't think of it. Spade walked up to her and said "Hello, Your Highness, I have a message for you from the master. It is simply this: If we are able to easily infiltrate your village and destroy buildings, then you beter just surrender now." Spade said. "Who are you?!" yelled Sally. Spade turned away. "An old friend." Spade replied, before taking off with the Robians in toe. 


	6. A Vision of Mobius

Chapter Six - A Vision of Mobius  
  
Spade was shaken from his rest by a summoning signal from Tails. He got up, ans assembled the Secret Service and went to Tails. "What shall we do for you, sire?" Spade asked. "I need an abduction." Tails replied.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sonic."  
  
"Are you kidding? How do you propose we do that?"  
  
"Simple. Play on his affections."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you to hold Sally prisoner in Knothole, and have Sonic be the ransom. He will go willingly then."  
  
"It will be done."  
  
In Knothole, things were shaping up a little better. People were rebuilding their huts, and Sonic and Sally were searching the remains of Tails' hut, trying to find out why Tails was behaving that way. Sonic turned over a section of a wall, and looked under it. "Sal, what are we looking for again? And why would you think Tails had it?" he asked. Sally breathed a heavy sigh, stood up and said "Nicole said Tails was surrounded by Chaos energy. Maybe a Chaos Emerald did this. Now, no doubt we wont find a Chaos Emerald, but, anything that feels wrong here is involved in his change."  
  
"Great, NOTHING feels right here, Sal. Tails is now our enemy. I don't know why."  
  
Suddenly, a shriek shut Sonic up, he looked up to see Spade holding Sally in one arm and holding his others over her head. "Don't try anything funny, hedgehog, or Sally here will have to cope with a broken neck. Now, you will come with me back to New Mobotropolis and I will let your little girlfriend here go!" he said. Sonic looked perturbed, and reluctantly agreed. "Good." He signals to two other Robians in his Service. They grab Sally. Sonic looks confused. "You said you will let her go."  
  
"I will, just as soon as you are in front of my boss."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Spade picked up Sonic by the throat, and Sonic tried to pry loose, but Spade's hand was on too tightly. "Let us go."  
  
In Tails' Sector, his makeshift palace/fortress, Spade arrives with Sonic. "You let me go. Who are you anyway?" Spade threw Sonic before Tails, and left. "Hello, Sonic, old friend. My newfound Chaos granted me a view of Mobius' future. Would you like to hear it?" Tails asked.  
  
"I have a feeling you are going to tell me anyway."  
  
"Correct. Do ypu realize the biggest mistake the House of Acorn made? Or will make? Simple. They allowed themselves to be demilitarized. And then, in the future, it will happen again. Big mistake, know why?"  
  
"No, I wouldn't think there would be a need for military if Acorn held the entire planet."  
  
"Heh heh. Wrong. That was the big problem, why it was so easy for Robotnik to take over. King Maximilian Acorn, ruler of Mobotropolis, and the House of Acorn, demilitarized, or tried to, anyway, but, in the process, Julian Kintobor, then Minister of War to the King, had easily overthrown him with onl about 20 roboticized Mobians, 12 of which were former soldiers to his highness. And in the future... Oh bother"  
  
"Another Robotnik?"  
  
"No, a revolution, removing both you and Sally from the throne, not to mention the throne itself, from power and creating a republic. It is a wonder why you two aren't killed though."  
  
"A revolution?"  
  
"The Republic of Mobian Unity. They are a high-class band of rebels, led by Antoine D'Coolette, and Samuel Prower."  
  
"Samuel Prower?"  
  
"My to-be-born son, he would be twenty then. But, after only half a century of rule, the Ancient Walkers will descend, and kill both Antoine and my son."  
  
"Sounds like they don't like that idea. Who do you marry?"  
  
"Ever hear of a fox named Fiona? The biological counterpart of the auto-automaton that tried to kill me all those years ago."  
  
"When you ran away with the sea fox."  
  
"She is still on the shoreline, rusted up. But, I will fall for the lovely biological Fiona, who outshines the Auto-Automaton in beauty and intelligence. For you see, the robot Fiona was built to attract my love, so I could be tricked into being roboticized. She then tried to kill me, and would have suceeded, had it not been for the water of the ocean."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyway, I propose a challenge to you, Sonic. In 8 years, Samuel will be born, meaning, in 28 years, you and Sally will fall to the revolution. My son becomes the new leader until he is killed by the Ancient Walkers. My challenge, either you will kill me, and bring about the course of the future I have laid out for you, or I could kill you, and cause one of the biggest destructions in the history of the universe. You may go home now. I will be planning your death soon."  
  
Sonic bolts out of New Mobotropolis to tell all that lived in Knothole of what was said. 


	7. The Conflict

Chapter 7 - The Conflict  
  
Knothole was bustling with activity. They had rebuilt three huts and were on the verge of completing the second, and they were preparing for a raid on New Mobotropolis. Sally, however, was only to be found in her new hut. Sonic was visiting her. "Sal, what is bothering you?" He asked her.  
  
"It's this new possibility of a threat from... one of us." Sally replied.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get Tails back." Sonic reassured Sally.  
  
"But I'm scared. About the future. About the past. About us. About Tails."  
  
"Wait a minute, are you... scared that we might not get Tails back?"  
  
This brought tears to Sally's eyes."Yes. Yes. I'm so afraid that we wont ever get Tails on our side again. I... just wish it didn't happen."  
  
Sonic hugged Sally, and said "Don't worry, Tails won't die as long as I'm around. But we kinda need you, Sal. You are so good at thinking raids and missions through, we need to at least stop Tails before we bring him back." Sally swallowed back her grief. "You're right. I'm sorry."  
  
That night, the Freedom Fighters were preparing for their first official raid in New Mobotropolis. Sally had everyone optimistic, ans Sonic was ready to do his part. "We'll approach from the southwest and move in a spiraling pattern to this point here." She points to a section of a map on the dirt, since NICOLE was now destroyed. "Sonic, you will be the distration and the most damaging, you will lure them. Bunnie and Antoine will then take two posts, here and here. Rotor and I will enter this building scouts have seen in this area and sabatage it. The rest of you, keep watch for anything that might be a threat to us. Light the flare provided for you as a signal." She finished.  
  
They arrived in New Mobotropolis, and initiated the mission, Sonic took off at his trademark speed, and Antoine and Bunnie prepared to move in. All the rest of the Freedom Fighters, minus Sally and Rotor, took their watch positions. Sonic was doing his part, but not with much luck. He would turn, they would turn and more Robians would show up. Their blasts were only barely short of hit heels. "Dang it! They are accurate, they are. Maybe I should kick it up a-- oomph!" He was nailed by a shrouded figure. When he opened his eyes again, he saw that it was Spade.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't the terrorist. I see you let your feet lead and your mind follow." he said. Sonic stood back up. "You! What is your name?" he asked.  
  
"I will not reveal my name, but let you know that my boss is working on something big, hedgehog. Heh heh heh." He moved in to kick Sonic, but he just barely made it out of his reach. "YOW! Dang it. You're beginning to bother me." he said. Spade punches Sonic hard, and launches him into a pile of rubble. "Oh, oww. Why can't it just be a SWATBot I'm fighting, them I can trash." he moaned.  
  
Suddenly, a flash appeared in the sky. That was the signal to retreat. Sonic took off at his highest speed, only to see Spade matching it. He tried to lose him, but Spade was holding fast. but then, Spade was hit by something, a red blur, Sonic didn't get a good look before leaving New Mobotropolis.  
  
Back with Spade, he stands up and looks around. He finally catches a glimpse of an echidna standing there. After focusing, he realizes it is Knuckles. "Oh, great. What business do you have, echidna?" he asked. Knuckles walks up to him and picks him up. "You have something of value to me. I suggest you surrender any Chaos Emeralds you have to me, lest I make things worse for you." he threatens.  
  
Spade simply smiles, and grabs one of Knuckles' arms. "How about this, echidna. You let go of me, and you get to keep your arm AND your life." Spade then squeezes hard on Knux's arm. It was very painful for Knuckles. He started to cringe, he didn't know how long he could hold on before Spade would break it. Finally, he let go of Spade, who in turn let go of his arm. But before he could react, Spade hit Knuckles with a tranport beam and sent him back to the Floating Isle.  
  
Thus three years passed, Tails' first prophesy had come true, and married Fiona, who is currently pregnant. The Freedom fighters have also left Knothole after it's second destruction and headed for a new location to build New Knothole. During this period, the Wolfpack Freedom Fighters had joined them. Mostly for dedication to Sally, but to see true peace again. There was never a New Knothole. The group now became known as the Wandering Freedom Fighters, and never settled again. New Mobotropolis is built in less time than NICOLE predicted, and Tails became a worldwide known an feared name. Knuckles joins the Wandering Freedom Fighters after the Floating Isle is demolished, fortunately, he escaped with the Master Emerald. Emerald. 


	8. Mysteries of Chaos

New Age  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Mysteries Of Chaos  
  
New Mobotropolis was covered by a large dome of glass, the housing of a possible threat to Mobius.  
  
In the past, the Death Egg had been launched, threatened the very skin on every Mobian alive, but was blown out of the sky by Sonic and Tails.  
  
Tails found himself thinking about this while the dome was being constructed. It was to be filled with Chaos Energy, compressed Chaos Energy, aimed wherever he wanted, and then released, much in the manner of a squirt gun.  
  
Tails was the only one who could enter the dome. Thus, he was the only one who could operate it. It used the machine that transformed him.  
  
He knew exactly what he was going to do. He hoped to lure Sonic and Sally into the dome, charge it, then fire it on the remaining Freedom Fighters.  
  
Spade entered the chamber. "There is a message for you, sire." he said as he handed Tails the message. He then departed.  
  
Tails opened the message.  
  
"You think you can defeat me, 'little bro'? I am prepared for the worst, including our deaths."  
  
Tails sighed, this was the fifth angry letter from Sonic. He filed this one with the others.  
  
He was then filled with wonderment. What was the true origin of the Chaos Emeralds? What properties were yet to be discovered about them?  
  
His forces had already obtained 4 Chaos Emeralds, but Tails was eyeing the precious Master Emerald. His assault which led to the destruction of Angel Island failed to attain it. The dome would have a massive power with that Emerald.  
  
He made a resulution to hunt Knuckles down like a fugitive and destroy him. The Master Emerald would fall into his hands.  
  
Tails smiled. That would be the biggest victory yet. He realized he wanted to examine the emeralds with all his senses to find raw data on them.  
  
He went to his Energy Storages Building, where the Emeralds were held. He grabbed them and began gathering data.  
  
Sight was obvious. Translucent, each with their own distinct colorations. "Control over different natural phenomena, in theory." he recorded. They were flat on top, with a plateau where it is flat, thinner the lower you go.  
  
The Emeralds were silent, much like stubborn POWs or mysterious strangers. A distinct *tink* noise is made if dropped.  
  
Almost scentless, but can smell different minerals in them.  
  
Tasteless, almost like glass.  
  
Nice and smooth, even on the edged areas. They were warm to the touch, no doubt because of the limitless energy.  
  
Very mysterious indeed. Almost no data could be extracted from sense alone. He could try damaging them.  
  
But inxtead of investigating further, he put the Emeralds back and went to bed. 


	9. Revelations

New Age  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Revelations  
  
The wandering Freedom Fighters were on approach to the great forest, they were going to go a few more miles, and then set up camp.  
  
As Sally was preparing her bed, a messenger appeared and handed a message to Sally. Sally opened the letter and read:  
  
Princess,  
  
I must meet with you, I shall explain all when you appear.  
  
Meet me in the clearing 2 miles east of your location.  
  
A. P.  
  
Sally quietly folded the note up and walked out of the campground. She headed east quickly. After a good hour of walking, Sally came upon the clearing, and standing in the middle of it was Spade.  
  
"Spade! What is the meaning of this? I'm unarmed!" she said in alarm, ready to run. But Spade stopped her.  
  
"There is something important you need to know about me, Princess." Spade said.  
  
Sally walked up to Spade.  
  
Everyone at camp noticed that Sally was missing. Sonic was running around the area searching for her. Sally walked calmly into camp, where Sonic found her.  
  
"Sal! Where were you?" Sonic asked.  
  
"I was meeting with Spade. I got a message. Sonic..." Sally began.  
  
"Spade! Spade! Why?" Sonic asked, frantic.  
  
"There's something you need to know about Spade. He's..." Sally said, reluctant.  
  
Sonic was listening.  
  
"Well, he's... This is difficult, Spade is Tails' father, Amadeus." Sally said.  
  
"No!" Sonic was astonished.  
  
"Yes. Tails doesn't know it. You, me, and Spade are the only ones who know. Spade also told me of the dome in New Mobotropolis." she said.  
  
"What?" Sonic asked.  
  
"It is used to charge Chaos Energy, and aim it anywhere, and fire it. Spade said the first target is the Great Forest." Sally reported.  
  
"No!" Sonic exclaimed.  
  
"If we hurry to New Mobotropolis, we might stand a chance." Sally said.  
  
Sonic sighed. So ths was it, then. The final showdown between the Freedom Fighters and... Sonic shook his head angrily. He was going to try to turn Tails around, somehow. 


End file.
